digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gotsumon
Gotsumon Gotsumon is a humanoid-looking Digimon whose body is completely made of rock. His name comes from the Japanese "gotsugotsu", which means rugged or rough. As shown in "Can't keep a Grumblemon Down", Gotsumon can blend his body into rocks to hide. Gotsumon has a small resemblance to a rock bear. Though normally mischievous with a cheerful personality'Bokomon': Gotsumon! They're living rocks but basically kids and can be real troublemakers, let me tell you., Gotsumon tends to be little selfish with a temper as dangerous as an erupting volcano. He, like many Digimon, has an X-Antibody form, where he is larger and much stockier, and has a partial resemblance to a sumo wrestler. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 In the Digital World, the DigiDestined encountered numerous Gotsumon, freeing them from the Digimon Emperor's control and helping rebuild the damaged parts of the Digital World. A number of Gotsumon where seen fleeing from Kimeramon. Furthermore, on Christmas Day, Ken and Matt went to Mexico and met a Gotsumon in some Mayan ruins. He was the Digimon partner of a young girl named Rosa (Chichos in the original version). After Digivolving into Monochromon, he helped Stingmon and WereGarurumon fight Dokugumon and Minotarumon. In addition, several others were partners of some of the other international DigiDestined. One of these Gotsumon showed up again in the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Gotsumon was one of the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Numerous Gotsumon resided at a village built into the mountains. Outside of that, some Gotsumon were seen at the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain, the Fortune Teller Village, and the Autumn Leaf Fair (during both visits). Some were accompanying some Pumpkinmon. Digimon Data Squad Digimon Xros Wars A Gotsumon is one of the Magma Zone residents enslaved by the Bagra Army. He attempts to cover for a sick Prairiemon and manages to get through to BlueMeramon, who stays his subordinate Meramon's hand. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 A Gotsumon was one of several digimon who lived at the shore of the Net Ocean, which was terrorized by Lord Marine, the Tag holder. Digimon Next As Tooru explains about the Net Battle, a Gotsumon and its Tamer are seen in the background. Digimon World Gotsumon is a wild digimon at Mt. Panorama and Great Canyon, sometimes drop an item, Med. Recovery. His techniques are Tremar, Megaton Punch, and Buster Dive.He also as one of Monochromon's customer. They humorously ask to have the more expensive items wrapped up when bought, such as the Port. Potty and the Medicine. These items don't seem like they wouldn't normally be wrapped due to being used in case of emergency. Digimon World 2 Gotsumon digivolves to Icemon, MudFrigimon, JungleMojyamon. Gotsumon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Doug Duem. Digimon World 3 Gotsumon is only available as a Brown Rookie Card with 2/3. Digimon Battle Spirit Gotsumon appears as a field enemy on the "Ancient Shrine" level Digimon Battle Spirit 2 Gotsumon is a stage hazard character in one of the fighting arenas. Digimon World DS Gotsumon can digivolve into Airdramon, Minotarumon, or Icemon depending on its stats. Two Gotsumon also appear as NPCs in Packet Swamp. Gotsumon can be found in the Training Peak. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Gotsumon can digivolve into Icemon lv19 Def 90 AQN 400, Golemon lv 21 ATK 120 MAC 5000, and Tortomon with Otamamon or Armadillomon. He lives in Login Mountain. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Gotsumon digivolves from Kapurimon and can digivolve into BomberNanimon. It can be found in the Magnet Mine. Digimon Battle Gotsumon digivolves from Pagumon (G) and can digivolve into Icemon at LV 21. Its stat build is 2 STR, 2 DEX, 3 CON, 1 INT. Gotsumon is also an enemy Digimon in game that may be battled. Attacks *'Rock Fist' (Angry Rock): Summons then hurls a number of heavy rocks from his head. *'Crazy Crusher' (暴れん坊 Madcap): Angers and shakes the ground with great power. *'Hardest Punch' *'Earth Shaker' Variations / Subspecies * Icemon / Meteormon * Gotsumon X Gotsumon X Gotsumon X is a Ore Digimon and carrier of the X-Antibody. Attacks * Rage Rock * Hardest Punch Variations / Subspecies * Gotsumon Notes and References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Nightmare Soldiers Digimon Category:Ore Digimon Category:Rock Digimon Category:Digimon species